One Thing Led To Another
by Lady Shinimegami
Summary: After a nice little drunken frenzy, Tasuki wakes up to find the most startling surprise lying next to him.
1. One Thing Led To Another

(This Fic lived for five years here on and suddenly got kicked off. I'm not sure why, and I didn't even get a chance to defend myself! I had 30 reviews before – think I'll get that much again?)

Title: One Thing Led To Another (1/5)

Author: Lady Shinimegami

Pairings: Well let's see if I can list them all off. Tasuki/Nuriko (but that's only from the drunken frenzy), Tasuki/Kouji, Chichiri/Tasuki, Nuriko/Hotohori and I suppose it could go without mentioning, but Tamahome/Miaka (although I try to avoid them and their fish love…)

Warnings: Foul language (but of course, this is me after all), violence, TWT (Timeline? What Timeline?), I only hint at lemon.

Disclaimers: Sigh Ok, I admit it; I don't technically own Tasuki… or the rest of these "people".

Summary: After a nice little drunken frenzy, Tasuki wakes up to find the most startling surprise lying next to him.

One Thing Led To Another

Tasuki slowly came back to consciousness with a throbbing pain in his head. Obviously, he had a headache. He really didn't want to open his eyes, because that would mean that there would be light, and light meant more pain for his head.

"_Guess I drank too much last night_," he thought bitterly to himself and the rolled over, well no, he tried to roll over. At that moment he noticed that he was holding something or someone in his arms.

Tasuki quickly opened one eye, ignoring the pain of the sun, and saw purple hair in front of his face.

"Nu… Nuriko!" Tasuki fell out of the bed and looked around. He was in Nuriko's room. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOIN' ON!"

"Ah?" Nuriko turned his head and saw the very naked Tasuki sitting on the floor. "You're awake?"

"OF COURSE I'M AWAKE! NOW WHAT THE FUCK IS GOIN' ON!" Tasuki looked around and couldn't find his clothing, "AND WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES!"

"Well…" Nuriko looked around in his head for the right words. He wasn't too sure himself, all he knew was that him and Tasuki were drinking; Tasuki had way more than him. He could vaguely remember going back to his room with Tasuki… "I guess one thing led to another and-"

"You've been sleeping for twelve hours, no da! It's time to wake up Nuriko-Kun!" The cheery voice of Chichiri could be heard from outside Nuriko's door. Suddenly the door opened and Chichiri's smiling face could be seen. "And have you seen Tasuki?"

Chichiri looked at Nuriko in the bed, and then Tasuki in the floor. Then he looked back at Nuriko, and back at Tasuki on the floor. He wasn't too sure what to say.

Tasuki screamed and ran back under the covers of the bed.

"Ne?" Nuriko said to him.

Another scream was heard, Tasuki jumped from the bed and grabbed the first piece of clothing he could find, which just so happened to be, one of Nuriko's kimonos. Five seconds later Tasuki was out of the room and running as fast as he could down the hall.

"What was that Nuriko-Kun, no da?"

"I'm not too sure…" Nuriko answered, not knowing whether to laugh or just looked confused.

(This is short for good reason, I wrote it a while ago and after I had finished this, I didn't know what to write, I knew what I wanted to do but couldn't articulate words. So I stopped writing, months later I found it and decided to post it. I will try and write the rest later, but right now I'm pre-occupied with other Fics. Please tell me what you think of this little chapter, and yes, what did happen to his clothes?)

Edit: The maid took them wink. Well, well, well. It has been… Whoa, five years since I wrote this. A lot of things bother me about this story, most of it is on the technical plain. My grammar was atrocious when I wrote this! Ack! Even after going over it I still can't seem to fix it. Now, why am I editing this? Because I have no plans whatsoever of finishing this story. Ever. So I figured it'd be nice if I cleaned it up a little. I also decided to cut and paste here and there in order to complete this story without actually writing anything more, so when this fic abruptly ends in chapter 5, I'm sorry. I'm also gonna post the original chapter 5, the one that set up the second story line that will never be... Well! With that in mind, have fun with my little tromp through the insane!


	2. Simple Cures And False Accusations

Title: One Thing Led To Another (2/5)

Author: Lady Shinimegami

Pairings: Well let's see if I can list them all off. Tasuki/Nuriko (but that's only from the drunken frenzy), Tasuki/Kouji, Chichiri/Tasuki, Nuriko/Hotohori and I suppose it could go without mentioning, but Tamahome/Miaka (although I try to avoid them and their fish love…)

Warnings: Foul language (but of course, this is me after all), violence, TWT, I only hint at lemon.

Disclaimers: Sigh Ok, I admit it; I don't technically own Tasuki… or the rest of these people.

Summary: The quest to be rid himself of his hangover goes awry… And Nuriko takes the news bad.

Simple Cures And False Accusations

After Successfully getting back to his room and finding a shirt and pants (he also found his jacket safe and sound) he decided to go see Mitsukake. He had a hangover. He wanted it gone.

His mind started wandering around, what was going on in his life? Things were getting confusing and out of hand. Waking up in Nuriko's bed was a prime example of this. Why was he drinking last night anyway? The reason seemed to be as lost like his clothing was.

As he walked down the hall of Hotohori's palace, he caught sight of a maid with blond hair. How odd. Oh well, no need to pay attention to her, he had bigger things on his mind, like Chichiri.

Wait, where'd that come from? Sure, Chichiri saw them… well… yeah… Anyway, but what did that matter? It's not like he would go around telling everyone. But something was really bugging him about Chichiri.

Before he could think the matter through some more, he knocked at Mitsukake's door; the big man came to the door and slowly opened it to see Tasuki standing there with his infamous fanged grin.

"Hey there Mitsukake," he said, not wanting to speak too loudly, but trying to sounds enthusiastic anyways.

He looked him over once or twice, then sighed knowing something stupid would come out of this meeting. Tasuki barely took anything seriously…

"What is it?" He asked as his little cat, Tama, came up and started rubbing his leg purring.

"Well, I was out drinkin' last night and-" Before Tasuki could finish Mitsukake slammed the door on his face as politely as possible. It caused a large banging sound.

Tasuki had come to his door many a time in the morning with a hangover, and clearly it seemed like he was slightly tired with using his skill to get rid of Tasuki's headache.

Tasuki covered his ears in pain and glared at the door, "Fine, be that way you cruel sonofabitch," he muttered.

"I heard that!" Came the yell from inside, Tasuki cringed at the noise and the fact that his cursing hadn't been subtle enough. Damn him and his inability to be quiet.

Coming to the conclusion that pestering the doctor any further would be a waste of time, he decided to cure his hangover the old fashioned way.

DRINK MORE!

Tasuki's plan was going great until something very odd happened. Chichiri's face suddenly popped into his head, but not the masked face, his real face. And then Tasuki was beyond reach to the outside world.

≈

Nuriko sat by the lake looking out at the water. He was rather angry but mostly he was just confused. His was angry at himself for sleeping with Tasuki. Sure, before he was trying to make light of it. But then…

"What was that Nuriko-Kun, no da?"

"I'm not too sure…" Nuriko answered not knowing weather to laugh or just looked confused.

"What happened?" Chichiri asked taking on a bit of a concerned voice.

"I think we both had way too much to drink," he mumbled and finally the whole force of what he had just done hit him. "Shit…"

He crawled out of bed; not caring that he was naked or that Chichiri had come in and closed the door behind him. Nuriko grabbed a shirt of his and put it on, and then he sat at his table and slouched over holding his head in his hands.

"Shit, shit, shit," he repeated aloud.

"Nuriko-Kun?"

"Huh?" Nuriko looked up and saw Chichiri sitting at the table too; he had somehow forgotten the monk's presence. "Oh, Chichiri-Kun. What?"

"Are you all right?" He asked politely.

Nuriko let his head fall onto the table.

"Nothing's all right…." He mumbled, not knowing what to do. How could he have slept with Tasuki? They weren't supposed to sleep together. He felt like a whore, he always went on about being in love with Hotohori and then…

"Did Tas'ki do something wrong?" Chichiri asked crossing his eyes a bit, Tasuki doing something wrong seemed to be the only logical thing all of the sudden.

Nuriko shook his head; it was still resting on the table.

"If anybody did something wrong, it was me," he lifted his head and looked into Chichiri's face. "Tas'ki-Kun was beyond drunk, he could barely fucking stand… I was… really tipsy."

"Tipsy enough to sleep with Tas'ki…" Chichiri mumbled under his breath feeling a bit of resentment all of the sudden.

"What?"

"Nothing. So why did you sleep with him?" Chichiri asked, trying to act like the concerned friend. He was a concerned friend.

"I… I don't know," and then Nuriko. "But I think this might have ruined our friendship."

"You don't know that, no da," Chichiri put his hand on Nuriko's shoulder in comfort.

"Look, if you don't mind, I think I need some time to think."

Chichiri nodded and left. After he was dressed, Nuriko left his room as well.

He needed to be alone, so there he was by the lake, looking at the water, still confused and still not feeling much better.

He was even angrier with himself for what he had said, was he still feeling the effects of the alcohol?

He'd figure things out. He had too.

≈

"_Ne…Kouji?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Do ya love me?"_

"_Yeah… I love ya Tas'ki."_

"_I love ya too."_

≈

"Tas'ki!" Tamahome yelled once again into Tasuki's ear, only this time his eyes shot open and he looked up at Tamahome glaring. "Ah, you are alive."

"Don't sound too happy. Ne? Where the hell am I?" He asked, sitting up.

"Where you passed out," he replied in his little smug way.

"No shit," Tasuki mumbled out now in a sitting position, a new hangover took over. "Fuck it all…"

Tasuki recognized the hallway of the palace. How'd he get there? He looked around; around one of the corners he could see that blond haired maid watching him. She quickly disappeared after making eye contact with him, he paid no more attention and turned back to look at Tamahome.

"How long have I been here?" He asked, holding out his hand.

Tamahome got the picture and took his hand helping him up.

"I've been trying to wake you up for ten minutes, and it's noon, you do the math," he said, holding onto his shoulders helping him stand.

"Today is not a good day…"

(The story's angst is beginning to come into play. Of course, now I have one more unanswered question. Who the hell is the maid? Dun, dun duh! It's all so mysterious. But anyway, I decided to write this tonight… and I posted the first chapter an hour ago or something. I just needed to write more of it to get my grounding back, now my mind's beginning to remember what I wanted to do with the story. I don't know how long this will be, but I assure you, if it's long, it won't be too damn boring. Ok, well any way. Have fun, long reviews are the best hint, hint. Oh, and drinking is the only way to get rid of a hangover, that is a proven fact. Sayonara.)

Edit: It's strange looking over this chapter, this whole story really. It feels so old, and I'm so different from when I first wrote it that I can't connect with it very well, so I'm changing as little as possible (mostly I'm just changing the gravely terribly grammar errors). Ya know, I really don't believe in the same pairings in FY, anymore. Oh well, I still love FY (and the new Genbu series. Have you guys been reading that? If possible, it's better than the original). On another note, I do angst much better nowadays. My old angst is like water, and my current angst like vodka.


	3. What's Wrong?

Title: One Thing Led To Another (3/5)

Author: Lady Shinimegami

Pairings: Well let's see if I can list them all off. Tasuki/Nuriko (but that's only from the drunken frenzy), Tasuki/Kouji, Chichiri/Tasuki, Nuriko/Hotohori and I suppose it could go without mentioning, but Tamahome/Miaka (although I try to avoid them and their fish love…)

Warnings: Foul language (but of course, this is me after all), violence, TWT, I only hint at lemon.

Disclaimers: Sigh Ok, I admit it; I don't technically own Tasuki (but I still have him stashed away in my basement)… or the rest of these people.

Summary: 'Trying' to talk to Tasuki.

(Note: If a sentence is in italics (i.e. _He left_) then it's a memory.)

What's wrong?

"How so?" Tamahome asked, almost showing compassion towards the redhead.

"Huh?" Tasuki asked confused.

"Why has today been so bad?"

"Ya don't wanna know," he mumbled and attempted to walk away, but almost lost his balance, so Tamahome had to grab a hold of him again.

"Maybe I should take you to your room or something…"

"I don't need your fuckin' help," Tasuki barked at him

"Fine, fine, so why has it been such a bad day any way?"

"Didn't I already say that-" His voice trailed off as he spotted Nuriko sitting by the lake, and then saw Chichiri walk up to Nuriko and put his hand on Nuriko's shoulder in a comforting manner. "That… uh…"

"What's wrong?"

"You're holdin' on to my shoulder, that's what's wrong! Let the fuck go of me!" Tasuki yelled pulled away from him, Tamahome starred on a bit shocked, but let the redhead go, just happy that Tasuki was able to walk.

Curious to what suddenly pissed Tasuki off though, Tamahome turned around to see Nuriko and Chichiri sitting by the lake. Now why would that piss Tasuki off? Maybe he had gotten into a fight with the two, maybe that's why he was having a bad day.

He figured he'd go ask them. He walked over to them.

"Hello Tamahome-Kun," Chichiri greeted happily.

Nuriko didn't seem to notice either of the two Seishi there; he was so preoccupied in his thoughts.

"Hey. Ne, you guys wouldn't happen to know why Tas'ki's upset, would you?" Tamahome got right to the point.

Nuriko looked up at him, looking worried, confused and shocked at the same time, Tamahome wondered if he was more upset than Tasuki. He really wanted to know what the hell was going on.

"Tas'ki's upset?" Nuriko asked sounded very worried.

"Yeah… I bumped into him drunk. Why? What happened?"

Chichiri looked at Tamahome quietly, his eyes narrowed with worry.

"I should probably check on Tas'ki, no da. You two can talk things over," he said and then quickly walked off.

"So… what happened?" Tamahome asked sitting down.

≈

"Tas'ki-Kun, no da!" Chichiri yelled once again banging on his door.

"GO AWAY!" Tasuki yelled… again.

"Let me in no da! I can tell you upset!"

"Well ain't you a fuckin' genius! Now piss off!"

"What's wrong Tas'ki-Kun?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong! What the fuck do ya think is wrong!" Tasuki yelled as he opened the door to stare at Chichiri.

"I don't know-"

"If you want to talk, take that fuckin' mask off!" He then left the door and went back to his bed, leaving the door open so Chichiri could come in. Chichiri did, and took his mask off as well.

The monk stared at him with a compassionate eye. Tasuki was undoubtedly drunk. The almost empty bottle of sake in front of Tasuki confirmed this. That explained some of his attitude. But what exactly was it that was bugging Tasuki so much?

"Tell me what's wrong, no da," he said calmly sitting down at a table.

"Like you'd fuckin' understand!" Tasuki yelled throwing his arms up, he couldn't sit still and was pacing around the room nervously. Why had he let Chichiri in? He didn't need him here…

"I can try, if you just told-"

"THERE AIN'T NOTHIN' TO TELL!" Chichiri almost jumped out of his chair at Tasuki's sudden outburst. This wasn't good, Tasuki was too drunk to control his temper, and he didn't exactly want to push his luck.

"Maybe I should come back later no da…" Chichiri said getting out of his seat.

Tasuki stared at the wall with clenched fist as Chichiri made his way to the door. He didn't want Chichiri to leave… not on bad terms anyway.

"There is something buggin' me…" Tasuki whispered quietly, but Chichiri heard.

"What is?" He asked softly turning around.

Tasuki turned to him; Chichiri could tell that something really big was bugging him, just by looking in his eyes. They were so intense… so sad. Had Tasuki been any other person they'd probably be in tears. That was what Chichiri would see in his eyes anyways.

"_Ne…Kouji?"_

"Ah…" Tasuki fumbled over his words trying to find the right ones.

"_Yeah?"_

"What is it Tas'ki-Kun?" Chichiri asked out of pure concern.

"_Do ya love me?"_

"I was wondering…"

"_Yeah… ah love ya Tas'ki."_

"I was wondering if…"

"_Ah love ya too."_

"Yes?"

"Uh…" Tasuki suddenly froze. What was he doing? There was so much alcohol in his system he just wasn't too sure anymore. "I think… I'm… gonna…"

And for the third time in 12 hours, Tasuki passed out, beyond inebriated. Chichiri was at his side in seconds catching Tasuki right before he hit the ground. He sighed in relief as he held the sleeping boy.

"Tasuki-Kun… what's bugging you so much?"

≈

"So you two got really drunk and slept together?" Tamahome asked, his face a bit pale (well, actually it was very, very pale) but he was still trying to help. He was Nuriko's friend after all. "Well… ah… if you were drunk I can honestly say it didn't count."

Nuriko looked at him blankly.

"It counts no matter what," Nuriko said, looking back towards the lake.

"Obviously you didn't want to sleep with him, and I can tell you regret it."

"Could it be because I just told you that?"

"I'm not done yet," Tamahome said and Nuriko gave a little sigh. "Now, I think you and Tas'ki should talk this over."

"How can I talk it over with him?" Nuriko asked, almost pleaded.

"If you don't, things could get awkward. Do you really want to loose your friendship with him over this?"

"Well no-"

"Then I suggest that you talk with Tas'ki as soon as you can."

Nuriko slowly nodded, Tamahome was right, even if he didn't want to admit it. Tamahome was right.

"Fine…" Then he got up and started to walk back to his room wanting to get changed.

Tamahome fell back on the grass and let the breath out that he was holding.

"Miaka…"

(Looks like I'm getting this FanFic out faster than I first anticipated, and look, the chapter's longer! Go me go! Arigatou gozaimasu Carrie-Chan! Her help is definitely needed to write these things. Wow… I can't think of what else to say. I wonder if you guys have figured out what's bugging Tasuki, to be honest I'm quiet clear about it - SonyMouse knows! - Well, more questions. I get a new question every chapter, and I can say with confidence, this is the only important one so far. Did I mention that this story does not fit into the Fushigi Yuugi time line at all? I wasn't thinking of where it might fit in when I began writing it, so it's now my own A/U. I guess you guys can use your imagination to think of where it could fit in. I'm lost for ideas anyway. Feel free to leave very long reviews, I read them, they're my motivation to write my stories faster. Arigatou to Sayonara)

Edit: One thing I made a strong point of changing was all the Japanese I used in this fic. Every other word I had in Japanese, I don't know why, but it's all English now. Except for 'ne', which means 'hey', but sounds better. Also, sometimes it's written 'Tasuki' and sometimes it's written 'Tas'ki', well I really didn't feel like cleaning all of that up, so I'll just explain it: 'Tasuki' is pronounced 'Tas'ki', so in some of their dialogue I'd write 'Tasuki' as they'd say it: 'Tas'ki'


	4. Miaka: Relationship Specialist

Title: One Thing Led To Another (4/5)

Author: Lady Shinimegami

Pairings: Well let's see if I can list them all off. Tasuki/Nuriko (but that's only from the drunken frenzy), Tasuki/Kouji, Chichiri/Tasuki, Nuriko/Hotohori and I suppose it could go without mentioning, but Tamahome/Miaka (although I try to avoid them and their fish love…)

Warnings: Foul language (but of course, this is me after all), violence, TWT, I only hint at lemon.

Disclaimers: Sigh Ok, I admit it; I don't technically own Tasuki (but I still have him stashed away in my basement)… or the rest of these people.

Summary: The title really tells it all…

(Note: If a sentence is in italics (i.e. _He left_) then it's a memory.)

Miaka: Relationship Specialist

Chichiri sat by Tasuki's bed and watched him sleep. After Tasuki passed out, he felt more than inclined to help him into bed and make sure he was better when he woke up. When he woke up - which he hoped would be before twelve hours have come and gone -he would get the story out of Tasuki.

He was acting so strangely. Tasuki liked drinking and all, but he didn't get this drunk in such a short amount of time. Something big was bugging the redhead and he really wanted to find out what it was.

In the short time that he had come to know all the Seishi, he had gotten very close to each off them. He loved them all in his own little way. This of course was no exception to Tasuki.

But unfortunately for him, he didn't know how anybody truly felt about him. More importantly, he didn't know how Tasuki felt about him. Sometimes Tasuki acted like they were best friends, sometimes not so good friends, and other times dangerously close to being more than friends.

Tasuki was a confusing fellow. And in some ways, it made him all the more likeable. All the more…

A soft groaning cut of his train of though and he looked down and Tasuki, his brow was furrowed in either pain of confusion, his teeth lightly clenched.

"Are you having a nightmare no da?" Chichiri asked, more so himself than Tasuki who was sure to not reply. "I should wake him up…"

He was about to reach over to shake him, when Tasuki's face simply went back to normal. Chichiri looked on a bit confused, but let the matter rest. Whatever nightmare he was having, it was over and he most likely wouldn't remember it come morning.

≈

News travelled fast in the little Seishi group that Nuriko was feeling bad, and so everyone decided to inquire about the fact. Miaka was a bit shocked; Mitsukake seemed to have been the only one to expect something like this to happen and Chiriko looked pale at the mention of 'sex' in itself.

Hotohori acted strangely enough about it. It didn't seem to bother him, and on a whole other level, it seemed to piss him off completely. Whether it was because both had gotten drunk enough to do something so foolish, or the fact that Nuriko had slept with another man, if you get my drift, was left to be unsaid and unseen as he seemed to retire to his room after hearing about it.

Miaka was very relentless, she got the news last and was alone with him in her room that she had promptly dragged him into after she got his story. She wanted to make things better between everyone.

"Miaka… I really should go check on Tas'ki-Kun," Nuriko pleaded softly with the girl.

"Didn't Tas'ki-Kun pass out again?" Miaka asked him.

"He passed out?" Nuriko asked with a rather worried expression on his face.

"Yeah, Chichiri-Kun's with him now. So you can't go talk to him until he wakes up."

"I wonder if it's because what happened…"

"Maybe he just felt like drinking and get got out of hand. Ne, Nuriko-Kun," Miaka looked around in her head trying to find the right words. "Why were you and Tas'ki-Kun drinking so much?"

"Well… I guess we both had our reasons," Nuriko stammered a bit.

"What was yours?"

In all truth Nuriko felt comfortable enough with Miaka to tell her about his problems, but telling her Tasuki's problems was something else. He had a vague idea of why the redhead was drinking. He kept going on about Kouji, not that he was following so much being drunk himself.

"Mine?" Nuriko looked down. "Hotohori-Sama I suppose."

Miaka raised her eyebrows, but let him continue to talk.

"He just pisses me off sometimes, always ignoring me while paying so much attention to you, not to make you feel guilty. I just wish he realized I lived."

Miaka put her hands on Nuriko's.

"He knows you live," she said with a smile.

"Not the way I wish he did."

"But you can't change the way someone feels you know. That's something you have no control over."

"I know all of that… but I can't change the way I feel either."

"I never said you had to Nuriko-Kun, nobody did, and I know that one day everything will work out for the better."

"Like with you and Tamahome-Kun, huh?" Nuriko asked, not to be difficult, but just to know if that's what she was basing a comparison to.

"Well… it's different for everyone."

"But love is love no matter what. It's all the same."

"In a sense I suppose, but all people react differently to love."

"I guess that's where my problem lays. That or I'm simply fooling myself."

Miaka gave his hand a little squeeze.

"Love doesn't play tricks, it can be confusing and frustrating, but in the end makes perfect sense."

"I should probably go," Nuriko said standing up. "I've got a lot to think about."

"Nuriko-Kun, don't ever give up on love."

"Thanks Miaka-Chan," he said and then left out the door.

Miaka sat down, confusion written all over her face.

"Where did all that come from? I didn't realize I knew so much about anything… I hope I was right," Miaka mumbled and began to pray quietly.

≈

"_Tas'ki. Promise me you'll come back."_

"_Don't worry Kouji, this shouldn't take too long."_

"_Heh, just don't get too attached to anyone."_

"I couldn't get attached more to anyone than you…"

Tasuki's eyes fluttered open ever so slowly, he didn't have a headache or anything, and in fact he felt quite at peace with himself. He was trying to figure things out; he had been since he had gotten to know Chichiri so well.

He had thought for the longest time he had found that one person for himself, and then… then he thinks he finds another. How does one cope with being in love with two people? How is it one's in love with two people? Which is love? Is either love or are both just hormones?

Why was life so damned confusing?

Tasuki was about to sit up when he noticed, or rather felt, something on his stomach. He squinted his eyes though the darkness that had fallen during his sleep and saw none other than Chichiri.

He was startled enough to fall out of his bed… had not Chichiri fallen asleep on him. Instead he just stared on in pure shock, too scared to move or to breath.

The moonlight shone of his face and he looked so peaceful, he still wasn't wearing his mask and looked so… beautiful. He would have been breathless if he weren't already holding his breath.

Remembering that he had to breathe, he gently let the breath out. He was wondering if he could somehow get out of his bed without waking Chichiri up… then he started wondering why he would want to?

How many times would he wake up and Chichiri would be sleeping _on_ him? Probably never ever again.

That's another thing that bugged him, he could feel how he felt all he wanted, but how did Chichiri feel about him? Did Chichiri even think of other guys like that? If he told him one day… would Chichiri freak out at him and never want to see or talk to him again?

Would Chichiri feel the same way?

And then what happens to Kouji? He can't very well completely brush Kouji off. That was something he could never do. He loved Kouji so much… so whatever he was feeling for Chichiri couldn't be the same… it couldn't be love…

"Tas'ki?"

Tasuki froze in fear as Chichiri's head slowly lifted itself off the bed and stared at him, he wasn't too sure what to say.

"You're awake," Chichiri mumbled smiling.

"Yeah…" Tasuki managed to choke out.

"Are you feeling better no da?" Chichiri asked and reached out to feel his forehead, instinctively Tasuki backed his head up and it hit the headboard.

"Ow…" Tasuki mumbled holding his head.

"Ne Tas'ki, I'm not going to hurt you no da," Chichiri said with a bit of a nervous tone.

"Sorry…"

"Are you all right?" Chichiri said, absentmindedly moving closer.

Unfortunately for Tasuki, he couldn't back up any further.

"I guess I'm a little jumpy…" he mumbled out ever so quietly.

"Oh… why?" Chichiri asked suddenly getting very lost in Tasuki's red-brown eyes. He sometimes dreamt of being this close to him.

It was in that moment when something very odd happened to Tasuki. His entire life flashed before his eyes, from beginning to end, very detailed and very compressed at the same time. He realized his life had been very short and on the whole, pretty boring, but that wasn't the point.

Covering the tracks of those 17 years, it also went over everything about Kouji. Every time he saw Kouji, how he felt when he saw Kouji and how the more he got to Chichiri, the more he found his feelings changed.

Maybe he didn't love Kouji anymore.

Then the thought scared Tasuki out of his wits. And by turning to his right, he rolled right off the bed.

"Tas'ki?" Chichiri questioned as the boy fell on the ground with a loud thump.

"I'm ok…" He mumbled standing up quickly. "But uh… ah uh… Bye!"

And as fast as he could, Tasuki ran out of his room. He even forgot his coat.

(Well, as I read over this story to edit it, I notice two things. 1) I shouldn't edit it, because I've started hating it. Whenever I edit anything of mine I begin to dislike it, but I am because people bitch so much about editing it, and there's no way I'm going to finish this story unless it's up on the MLs or something to keep me writing it… wow, I really can ramble 2) The second thing I notice is how much this story hits home. I've been in situations where I think I'm in love with one person and then fall in love with somebody else. It's the most confusing thing in the world and can be very scary. So I guess I'm kinda modeling Tasuki after me a bit here… and in a sense that's ok because I am quite like him. Anyhoo, I hope you like. I have no idea how long this will be, but, hopefully for my sanity, quite quickly. And fear not, I will not turn this into one of those FanGirl FanFics shudders at the though. Sayonara)

Edit: I think this Fic was being posted on two different sites at the same time as I was writing it. It was getting some good buzz, but my general lack of writing talent at that point kept it from getting terribly popular. Either way, I think this chapter is very good, no? Just the interaction with the characters seems well done. I dunno, maybe I shouldn't toot my own horn.


	5. Troubled Little Mind

Title: One Thing Led To Another (5/5)

Author: Lady Shinimegami

Pairings: Well let's see if I can list them all off. Tasuki/Nuriko (but that's only from the drunken frenzy), Tasuki/Kouji, Chichiri/Tasuki, Nuriko/Hotohori and I suppose it could go without mentioning, but Tamahome/Miaka (although I try to avoid them and their fish love…)

Warnings: Foul language (but of course, this is me after all), violence, TWT, I only hint at lemon.

Disclaimers: Sigh Ok, I admit it; I don't technically own Tasuki (but I still have him stashed away in my basement)… or the rest of these people.

Summary: Tasuki kinda loses it and the story comes to a close.

Troubled Little Mind

Nuriko needed to find Tasuki and he needed to find him now. What he would say? He wasn't too sure, but they had to talk. Bad things happened when you did something like this and then just stopped talking to the person. Worst-case scenario, Tasuki might even hate him right now. They were such good friends… he didn't want anything like this to make them be further apart, or just basically far apart.

He got to Tasuki's room and as he walked in, he found a confused looking monk sitting by Tasuki's bed. Tasuki was nowhere to be seen. He almost turned around and left, when he made a notable observation. Chichiri wasn't wearing his mask, and he looked rather sad.

"Nuriko-Kun," Chichiri mumbled softly in a low voice, not even bothering to look up. "Are you looking for Tasuki?"

Nuriko smiled in a poor attempt to lighten the mood. "Yeah… have you seen him around?"

"What's going on between you two?"

Nuriko stood there silently, now taking on the confused look himself. A thought entered his mind, and he almost dismissed it, until Chichiri kept talking.

"I know you were drunk… but even when you are drunk, the things you do aren't a complete mistake. I know you two are close… so-"

"No." Nuriko quickly cut in before he could talk anymore, Chichiri finally looked up at him. "We're good friends… maybe even best friends… but no, there's nothing between us."

The two looked on in a silent understanding, also, a common knowledge. They both knew what it was to love someone, and never get loved back. That's why Nuriko had been drinking so much the night before after all.

"Do you love him?" The question came out and they weren't sure how long it had taken to break the silence, it had felt like an eternity, and yet, it was still dark outside.

"I… y-yes…" And before anymore could be said Nuriko was across the room hugging him, Chichiri looked up at the boy in a bit of shock and then smiled. "I guess this comforting thing goes both ways," he mumbled out, his voice still a bit shaky.

"Hey, that's what friends are for."

It was then when Nuriko realized just how much this whole situation might have affected everyone… not to say that anybody else was in love with Tasuki, or him for that matter, but there might be people who were bugged by the fact. He also just wanted to clear things up with Hotohori…

But, first thing's first, he had to find Tasuki, but right now he couldn't. Not while Chichiri was feeling down. Damn… there was just so much to do. Suddenly Nuriko just felt so overwhelmed and it wasn't long before they were hugging each other in comfort.

It's odd how a scene can look so different when you can't hear what they're saying.

There Tasuki was walking ever so quickly away from his room through the field when he saw Nuriko walking on the hall in the other direction. He had to talk to him, so of course he turned around and went after him.

He didn't walk as fast, because he saw Nuriko go into his room. He'd probably stop and talk with Chichiri. He could just grab Nuriko and drag him outside. There they could talk. However… when he got to his window, he saw them hugging.

What's in a hug anyway? They don't matter they're just friendly, a friend thing. Yet, they were both hugging each other… almost like a lovers embrace.

Tasuki felt the blood drain from his head, and pretty much his brain stopped his rational thinking right there, and went over everything since last night. Chichiri had found him, and Chichiri had gone in there after he left… he heard the door shut and when he turned to look, Chichiri was inside.

So what did that mean? What did any of this mean? What the hell was going on?

Five seconds later Tasuki was in the room. In the back of his head he was kinda laughing. He was truly always rushing into things without thinking; he was hotheaded and ignored the consequences.

"NURIKO!"

Chichiri and Nuriko spun their heads around, their embrace cut off, and both stood on their feet thinking danger was afoot. As they looked into Tasuki's eyes, they both got a very similar sinking feeling. If looks could kill, Nuriko was sure he'd be dead right now. The first thought to enter his mind was something like: "He hates me, oh Suzaku, he hates me because we slept together."

"Tas'ki-Kun, what's wrong no da?" Chichiri quickly brought himself into this out of pure fear for Nuriko, and Tasuki's life. He knew full well Tasuki wouldn't stand that long against Nuriko, especially if they were talking fistfight.

"What's wrong?" Tasuki looked over to Chichiri, his eyes softening only a bit before he gave an almost cruel smile. "Everything."

"Then let's talk about it!" Tasuki ran towards Nuriko with a yell, his vision and judgment blocked by his hate, cutting off Chichiri's voice. His resentment. His jealously. His love.

Tasuki kicked at Nuriko's chest and Nuriko put his arms up in an 'X' shape to block the attack, the blow still pushed him back and into Chichiri's arms.

"TAS'KI!" Chichiri attempted to get the teen to listen, but to no avail.

"Have you lost it?" Nuriko asked, his arms lowered waiting for another attack, Tasuki waiting patiently to give one.

Again Tasuki charged, this time with a roundhouse kick, only this time Nuriko grabbed his ankle. Tasuki struggled to free his foot for a few second before Nuriko pulled back and Tasuki lost balance and fell to the floor.

"Tas'ki calm do-" Tasuki put his arms behind his head and arched his back, his legs went up from under him hitting Nuriko in the jaw. Tasuki flipped in the air, Nuriko fell back onto Chichiri again, blood coming from his mouth this time.

Chichiri put his arms around Nuriko to support his shock and anger in his eye. Something was pushing Tasuki and something else was holding Nuriko back. And then he felt some of Nuriko's blood fall onto his hand, just a small trickle, but enough to completely piss him off.

Something was terribly wrong.

Nuriko got on his feet and found himself being pushed aside by Chichiri, the push came by surprise and he fell onto the bed. He was about to get up but a bright red light stopped him. Chichiri had both hands up in an attack, one hand holding his prayer beads up, the other facing Tasuki. For a brief second Nuriko thought Chichiri might really hurt Tasuki, if Tasuki had lost it, then why not Chichiri as well?

The light pushed Tasuki back against the wall and with a small cry of pain he fell to the ground. Nuriko was by Chichiri's side and both waited for Tasuki to get up again. Wild thoughts rampaged through their heads, what if he was being controlled like Tamahome had once? But Tasuki didn't get up again; he just sat there against the wall with his head lowered. Had he been knocked out?

"Shit…" Tasuki silently whispered, his hand went up to his face brushing away the tears that were slowly making their way down his face. Then his face was burrowed in both hands and he was leaning over a bit, crying, really crying. "I'm sorry… I… I don' know… sorry…" His words came out choked.

"Tas'ki-Kun…" Chichiri called out taking a step forward. Tasuki was on his feet then, only running out the door this time. "Tas'ki! Wait!"

Chichiri and Nuriko were chasing after him across the field and towards the lake. Tasuki could see the lake, and yet he didn't. His mind was split in two ways, he was seeing a lot more clearly in one side of his mind then the other. The second he got to the edge of the lake he reeled back in fear not wanting to fall in, but a small voice inside him told him to jump. The water was deep there… he couldn't swim.

"TAS'KI!"

He might have jumped right then… but then someone grabbed him from behind and spun him around. He still hadn't stopped crying. Chichiri and Nuriko didn't look mad, they looked worried, and they looked confused.

"I…" He could feel his knees give out and was on the ground, he didn't even notice it either. "I meant all that I said to Kouji… really, I did… but things change. People change. Feelings changed. I changed," he looked up at Chichiri in an almost pleading way. "I'm so confused…"

Not too sure what Tasuki was talking about, and knowing he didn't really have to, Chichiri got down on his knees as well and embraced him as hard as he could in a gentle way. Tasuki opened his eyes in shock, and then they closed a bit, a smile almost on his face. He wanted to forget everything, and just stay like that forever.

"Tas'ki-Kun… don't be scared. Life gets this way no da. But you will always have friends… we're here for you Tas'ki no da. I'm here for you Tas'ki."

Nuriko put his hand on Tasuki's shoulder. He forgave him, for now. Whatever Tasuki was going through, it had to be hard if he just lost it all of the sudden. Of course, the second this was all over he'd have to beat Tasuki up for making his mouth bleed like that, all over his favourite shirt too.

≈

"I'm listening," Chichiri said softly, sitting down in Tasuki's room next to the redhead. His mask was still not on.

The two sat at his table facing each other, a bottle of sake between them. Tasuki poured a glass.

"Right," he whispered, knowing that he was supposed to start speaking, but had no idea where to begin.

"That a good idea?" Chichiri nodded towards the sake.

"It ain't a bad one," he poured a glass for Chichiri as well, and the monk tentatively took it. "Helps me talk."

"Should we start with Nuriko or Kouji?"

Tasuki stared at his glass for a moment before taking a sip. "I was drunk when I slept with Nuriko. I don't even remember it happenin'."

"I know," Chichiri took a sip of his sake. "And when you tried to kill Nuriko?"

"I didn't try ta kill Nuriko!" Tasuki put his glass on the table, almost slamming it down. Tasuki expected Chichiri to jump at his outburst, but he remained silent, unmoving.

"So what did you try to do?"

"If I told you that… If I…" Because I was afraid. Because I was confused.

"I'm not judging you Tasuki, I just want to understand."

Because I was angry.

"You're my friend Tasuki. We're all your friend. We all love you."

Because I love you.

"I thought I was in love," Tasuki's voice came out like a whisper, but Chichiri still heard him. "But that didn't stop me from leaving him…"

Chichiri felt cold for a moment. "Kouji?"

"But I don't think I do love him anymore… And I'm terrified," he looked up at Chichiri. "And I never know how to react… I got drunk, I got stupid, I slept with Nuriko because I missed Kouji so much."

"But… why don't you think you love Kourji anymore?"

"Because…" He looked at Chichiri intently. "Because I'm in love with you."

Chichiri didn't realize he had chugged his sake until he saw his hand reaching out for the bottle.

"Sorry, what?" He poured himself another glass, and then began to drink from the bottle.

Tasuki dug his forehead into his hand. "I'm in love with you, and I was confused… I still am confused. And when I saw you two together… Everything that's been goin' through my head for the last few days just exploded."

Chichiri noticed that the bottle was almost empty. How had that happened? "You that's why you attacked Nuriko." Everything seemed to click into place, except for Tasuki had said about love. What was that again?

Tasuki finished his glass of sake and grabbed Chichiri's abandoned glass, chugging it down.

"Wow." Tasuki sighed, the fog lifted from his head. "It feels nice sayin' this."

He looked up at Chichiri, the sadness still in his eyes. "I am really in love with you. You're nothing' like me… nothin' like Kouji… and yet you're all I can think about."

The silence in the room seemed to wrap around them.

Tasuki almost laughed. "I'm a pretty terrible person."

"No," Chichiri almost jumped up, he grabbed Tasuki's hand. "No, you're not."

"Then what I am?"

Chichiri squeezed his hand. "You're wonderful."

"Chichiri, I-"

Chichiri stood up. "You need to get some sleep."

"What happens tomorrow?"

"Nothing," he smiled warmly. "Nothing can happen until you know what's in your heart for sure. Just know that I'll still be here Tasuki, and just know that I love you."

Chichiri kissed Tasuki hand and just like that, was out the door.

And for the first time, in a long time, Tasuki felt like everything was going to be ok.

Edit: Well, that is the end as it shall stand, and it's also probably very close to how it was originally going to end. (Originally it was gonna end in this chapter, but then my brain changed it's mind and started writing more, so I supposed things are back to normal now.) I'm sorry it isn't some epic romantic ending, but I think this is the way things should be. Nothing can happen that quickly, things need time to grow and work on, especially seeing Tasuki is pretty much still in love with Kouji. I want to end this knowing that they probably will be together, and that when it finally happens it will be for good. Also, I once got a review bitching at me for having Tasuki fight Nuriko here, well if you're too stupid to get why a hotheaded teenage boy who find his best friend in an embrace with someone he's in love with would get pissed off at said best friend… then you are an absolute imbecile. Oh, and the alternate ending is in the next chapter.


	6. Alternative Ending

Title: One Thing Led To Another (5?)

Author: Lady Shinimegami

Pairings: Well let's see if I can list them all off. Tasuki/Nuriko (but that's only from the drunken frenzy), Tasuki/Kouji, Chichiri/Tasuki, Nuriko/Hotohori and I suppose it could go without mentioning, but Tamahome/Miaka (although I try to avoid them and their fish love…)

Warnings: Foul language (but of course, this is me after all), violence, TWT, I only hint at lemon.

Disclaimers: Sigh Ok, I admit it; I don't technically own Tasuki (but I still have him stashed away in my basement)… or the rest of these people.

Summary: Tasuki kinda loses it.

Troubled Little Mind

Nuriko put his hand on Tasuki's shoulder. He forgave him, for now. Whatever Tasuki was going through, it had to be hard if he just lost it all of the sudden. Of course, the second this was all over he'd have to beat Tasuki up for making his mouth bleed like that, all over his favourite shirt too.

≈

All the Suzaku Seishi, minus Hotohori and Tasuki, Miaka wasn't there either, sat down at a table in one of the conference rooms. Tasuki was out of it for now, Hotohori was still locked away in his room and nobody had the heart the wake up Miaka this early in the morning. The five of them that sat there all knew all about what Tasuki did last night, and were all fairly speechless, but all determined to help him.

"He's not sick, as far as I can tell," Mitsukake informed them all, nobody knew if that was a good thing or not.

"Maybe he's home sick?" Chiriko piped up.

"You think he should go back and spend some time with the bandits no da?" Chichiri asked, now wearing his mask again.

"Might help…"

"Do you think it has a lot to do with… well, me?" Nuriko asked rather silently.

"Don't think that, it had to be something from before hand." Tamahome reassured him.

"Maybe him sleeping with you set something off inside of him," Chichiri added, not to completely dismiss what Nuriko said, and to back up Tamahome at the same time, of course, at the mention of 'sex', Chiriko suddenly looked a lot paler.

"He isn't sick physically, so it has to be a mental scar," Mitsukake suggested.

"He was going on about Kouji-San," Chichiri said remembering.

"Same when he was drunk," Nuriko said deciding it wouldn't hurt to tell anyone.

"You think he misses Kouji-San?" Tamahome asked.

"Probably," Nuriko and Chichiri said at the same time.

"So why attack you two last night?"

The room went silent; nobody could really come up with an answer for that one. In speculation one could say Tasuki was just so sad or lonely that he just snapped and found the first opportunity he could to get some attention, or to just vent on someone living, someone who could fight back. But that didn't sound right.

"I think we should ask Hotohori-Sama's permission to leave and one of us take Tas'ki-San back to the bandits," Chiriko suggested having recovered from the 'sex' talk. "Just for a little while… until he's needed back here again."

"Who?" Tamahome asked looking around at the room.

Nuriko looked over at Chichiri. "I think you should."

"Me?" Chichiri asked, shocked and more than willing to spend some time alone with the redhead.

"Yeah, who better to not only keep Tas'ki-Kun out of trouble and at the same time protect him on your way?" Nuriko continued.

"Protect Tas'ki-Kun?" Chichiri asked, almost finding the idea ridiculous.

"He's not exactly all there…" Tamahome pointed out.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, I'm sure Tamahome-Kun would love to-"

"No… I'll do it," Chichiri said and got up from the table. "Now to ask Hotohori-Sama if we can leave.

(I have officially shocked myself. I was thinking "oh great, the ending will come soon" and then I throw this at myself. Wanna know my problem? My mind saw that I couldn't end it yet, it was too soon, too un-developed, their love I mean. What better way to develop it if they're alone together for a little while? Isn't it funny how I have almost no control over my own writing? By the by, I'm really sorry this took me so long to write, but I have a fairly good excuse. I was trying to catch up on my other Fics, and I've now watched the entire FY series, and after a lot of analyzing I think I know their characters a lot better. I swear, I am Tasuki… only real… and a girl… Anyhoo, I'm actually hoping this makes 10 chapters; I have a couple cute scenes already planned out. By the by, I will official state that this is a TWT (Timeline? What timeline?) and I guess, no, it is an A/U figure that one out for yourselves. If you want the next chapter soon, GIVE ME LONG REVIEWS BY THE TONS! Now it's time to say, Sayonara)

Edit: Teh original ending, the original set-up for the second half of the story that will never be. I think that scene was probably just an excuse to write in Chiriko, and Hotohori was probably gonna be in the beginning of chapter 6. I'm sorry I never finished this. Really, I am, but even now I don't know what the hell do to with this story. So I shall let it stand like it is, and hopefully you people will at least be entertained.

"Are you not entertained?" - Maximus Decimus Meridius


End file.
